


The One With The Candy Hearts

by ReluctantHero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Candy Hearts, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hange is Janice, M/M, Minor Levi/Eren Yeager, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse, Minor Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Sexy Firefighters, Size Difference, Valentine's Day, based off a Friends episode, everyone gets a happy ending, except they will end up together, romantic walks, small apartment fires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantHero/pseuds/ReluctantHero
Summary: Historia, Levi, and Sasha are spending Valentine's day single and dateless. Things get out of hand when they try to burn mementos of past lovers, luckily three gorgeous firefighters are there to save the day.





	The One With The Candy Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!  
>  ~~Happy early Valentine's Day because it's not for a week but I'm impatient and posted anyway~~
> 
> So brand new ship! Not totally serious about it, but I realized that Erwin and Historia had a moment before she killed Titan!Rod and there's pretty much no content of them so I decided to have a little fun.
> 
> There's some background Ereri in there, because honestly I love Levi so much he has to be happy with at least one of his boyfriends at all times. Also Mikasa/Sasha because I love it!
> 
> If you've watched Friends I hope you get the reference, the beginning is **strongly** based on the Valentine's episode of the same name in season one.  
> If not, I hope you enjoy anyway <3
> 
> <3 Dedicated to my Historia Discord people. You guys are amazing and I love talking about ships and nonsense with you <3

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

* * *

 

 “Hey,” Levi called, walking in through the apartment door with an arm full of groceries, “Picked up snacks for tonight.”

“Um… about that,” Historia said, looking up from her phone meekly

“No,” Levi said, dropping the bags on the table, “No, Historia, what did you do?”

“She’s talking to that creep Falco, tell her she can’t go out with him again!” Sasha shouted from the other room, before Historia could explain herself.

“He’s not a creep!” She defended, slumping down in the chair and hiding from Levi’s death glare, behind a decorative pillow.

“He is a creep! Historia, why?” Levi groaned.

“Because it’s Valentine’s day and she wants a date,” Sasha said walking into the room to snoop through the grocery bags. She wasn’t wrong and Historia knew it, but it was Valentine’s Day! It was pathetic to spend it single and dateless.

“No, you can go out with a creepy guy any day of the year, believe me, I do it!” Levi scoffed, batting Sasha away from the Oreos, “Those are for tonight!”

“Yeah Hisu, we were supposed to spend tonight together, without stupid creepy dates. Levi bought snacks!” Sasha whined, trying to steal something from Levi’s grasp, though he was much to quick for her.

“Yes, we’ll pig out, complain about our horrible taste in people, and you two can cry over stupid rom-com’s” Levi said as he pushed Sasha out of the kitchen and began putting away the groceries.

“You love those rom-com’s, don’t lie” Historia glared at him playfully, Levi acted tough but get him alone and comfortable he was a softy like the rest of them.

“Maybe I do, but you won’t know until you cancel that date,” Levi said.

“Fine!” Historia huffed, rolling her eyes, “He is a creep anyway.”

“Yay!” Sasha cheered, pulling Historia out of her chair and into a celebratory hug, “We’re going to have so much fun! Oh hey, my friend Connie, you know the bald guy, he was telling me about cleansing rituals for breaking bad dating cycles.”

“Sasha, the dude is voluntarily bald, I don’t trust his judgement,” Levi deadpanned.

“Yeah, so maybe we can do it tonight. It’s Valentine’s day so it’s perfect!” She said excitedly, unfazed by Levi’s comment.

“What kind of ritual?” Historia asked, sharing a skeptical look with Levi.

“Okay, we can burn the stuff they gave us!” Sasha offered.

“Or…” Levi coaxed, looking more unimpressed than usual.

“Or we can chant and dance around naked, you know, with sticks,” Sasha suggested.

“So burning?” Levi nodded.

“Yeah, burning is good. I’ve got stuff to burn,” Historia agreed.

“Yes! It’s going to be so great!” Sasha grinned, grabbing a handful of chips out of her hidden bag before Levi snatched and clipped them with a glare.

“Awesome, well I just worked all night so I’m going to gather some shit to burn and go to bed,” Levi said, throwing the chips into the cupboard, “Don’t touch them, I will cut off your fingers,” he warned.

“Fiiiine, I have to go to work anyway,” Sasha whined, getting up and pulling on her coat.

“I guess I need to cancel my date,” Historia sighed, Falco did not take rejection very well, their initial breakup did not go very well. Honestly she didn’t know why she had though this was a good idea, was she that desperate?

“It’s for the best, I promise. He’s a scumbag,” Levi said gently

“I know, I know. They’re all scumbags, isn’t there one nice guy in this damn city?” Historia complained.

“If you find one, ask him if he has a gay friend,” Levi grumbled, squeezing her shoulder as he walked past toward his room, leaving Historia with a soft smile as she picked up her phone to text Falco back.

 

“Guys,  come see who’s out here!” Sasha called from the outside hallway, piquing Levi and Historia’s interest; the two hurrying toward the door to find their neighbour, Moblit out in the hall with a guest.

“Hange, oh my god, Hi!” Historia exclaimed in surprise. Moblit had been dating Hange on and off for the past year, breaking up with her twice in the past few months. She was loud, excitable, and an absolute genius but he seemed to be embarrassed to be seen with her, despite the fact that they were meant for each other; he just didn’t know he knew it yet.

“Historia! Levi!” Hange shouted excitedly.

“Hange is going to go away now,” Moblit groaned from behind them, looking mortified as Hange gave Historia a hug.

“It’s great to see you,” Levi smirked, allowing the woman to hug him, learning early on that resistance was futile when it came to Hange and invading personal space.

“It is! I missed you shortie!” Hange exclaimed.

“Whoa,” Mike said in disbelief as he walked up from the stairs, a small smirk stretching over his face as Moblit glared at his roommate.

“Oh good, Mike’s home,” he groaned again.

“This is so fun! Like a reunion in the hall!” Hange cackled.

“Okay well I’m almost late for work, so nice to see you Hange, we’ll catch up later. See you guys at 6!” Sasha said before hurrying toward the stairs.

“And I just got off work, so I’m going to bed for a few hours. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you again soon Hange,” Levi said with a little wave before heading back inside, Historia close behind. Bursting out in laughter only when a safe distance away.

“Poor Moblit, he loves her, he just doesn’t know it,” Historia giggled.

“That sorry son of a bitch will figure it out sooner or later, I’m sure,” Levi laughed, “Now for real, I’m exhausted. There’s some of those candy hearts you like in the cupboard by the way, I won’t cut off your fingers if you sneak a few before tonight.”

“Thanks Levi,” Historia smiled, flopping down in the chair to relax and enjoy her day off.

 

The day was quiet and calm. As she predicted, Floch didn’t take the rejection very well, though after a few minutes of insults and accusations she blocked his number and gathered some things for their burning ritual. It was a little crazy but seemed therapeutic; worst case, they’d have a little fun bitching about past lovers and call it a night. She even found herself for the evening and anxiously waiting for Levi to wake up and Sasha’s shift to end.

 

“So what do we have to do for this cleansing bonfire?” Historia asked as they gathered around a small  trash bucket on the coffee table later that evening.

“Okay, so now we need Sage branches and the sacramental wine,” Sasha said, reading from the list she had prepared with Connie’s help.

“I have Oregano and a Diet Coke,” Levi said walking toward them from the kitchen with the two items in his hands,

“That’s okay!” Sasha said, taking the open containers and pouring them in, “Now we need the seamen of a righteous man.”

“Sasha, if we had that we wouldn’t be doing this ritual in the first place,” Levi said.

“Right,” Sasha said.

“Can we throw stuff in now?” Historia asked

“Oh, yeah okay!” Sasha said, shrugging after throwing in the instructions accidentally.

“Okay! Letters from Reiner, those boxer shorts Floch left here last time,” Historia laughed, throwing them into the small fire.

“Oh hey, I have that receipt from my dinner with Gabi,” Sasha said, throwing the paper in.

“Look, here’s a naked picture of Zeke,” Levi said holding the photo out for his best friends to see.

“Hey, he’s wearing a sweater.” Historia said.

“No,” Levi shook his head.

“Ewwww,” Both girls said in unison as Levi threw it in.

“You wondered why I called him a beast,” Levi said, smiling at their disgusted faces.

“And the last of Niccolo’s grappa,” Sasha said, holding a nearly empty bottle of imported wine over the fire.

“Hey Sash, isn’t that pure alcohol?” Historia asked, though much too late as Sasha poured the liquid over the fire just before it exploded.

“Shit!” Levi yelled, running for the fire extinguisher as Historia called the fire department and Sasha hurried to grab some water.

 

Luckily there were fire fighters in the area, since the excuse for an extinguisher supplied by the landlord failed to do its job; the three of them barely able to maintain the fire until they arrived.

They huddled together out of the way while the three _gorgeous_ firefighters put out the flame before it left any more damage than a few scorch marks on the coffee table.

Historia’s eyes roamed over the three firemen, paying special attention to the one in charge; he was tall with broad shoulders, giant hands that she imagined circling the entirety of her waist, and the most perfect jawline she had ever seen. Her mind raced with all the things she’d like this man to do to her; the size difference fueling her deepest fantasies as heat rose in her cheeks.

“They’re so hot,” Sasha whispered, a quiet hum in response from Levi as he stared at the scene.

 

“What do we have here?” The man in charge said, taking off his hat, revealing a blond undercut, thick eyebrows, and bright blue eyes; even more gorgeous with the full view of his face.

“Looks like a piece of something, boxer shorts? Some cards, a half charred picture…damn! That dude is as hairy as my brother!” The younger man said, lifting up his face shield for a better look at the picture; his large green eyes shining as he grinned over at the three of them.

 “That’s… um… You know, funny story,” Levi stammered, a deep blush spreading over his face as he avoided eye contact with the man shyly.

 “It’s alright, you don’t have to explain to us. This isn’t the first evil ex bonfire we’ve seen get out of control,” The third firefighter laughed quietly; Historia only then realizing she was a woman.

“Really?” Historia asked meekly, a quiet gasp coming from Sasha as the woman removed her hat, revealing her silky black hair, narrow eyes, and beautiful porcelain skin; Historia didn’t have to look at Sasha to know she was drooling.

 “You’re our third call tonight,” The blond laughed, eyes lingering on Historia as he flashed his perfect smile.

 

“Really?” Sasha asked, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

“Oh sure, Valentine’s Day is our busiest night of the year,” The woman said.

 

“You did a great job keeping the fire down until we got here, you should probably get a better fire extinguisher though,” The green eyed man said, taking a step toward Levi.

“Yeah, we’ve never needed to use it before, I didn’t realize it was shit,” Levi said, his blush deepening at the close contact. Historia had never seen him react quite like this before, the usually stoic Levi turning into a shy mess was definitely a sight to behold.

“You should get a new one, I can teach you how to do regular checks to make sure it’s still in good condition,” the fireman said with a smile.

“We should also teach you about the different types of fire and how to handle them,” The woman said, smiling at Sasha.

“Really? That would be awesome,” Sasha smiled back, a little bolder with her interest than Levi or Historia seemed to be.

 

“What I don’t understand, is how three such lovely people are spending Valentine’s Day having an evil ex bonfire,” The blond said, his eyes staring intensely into Historia’s.

“There was no one worthy of going out with,” She said with a shrug.

“That I can believe, I bet you broke some hearts making that decision,” He smiled, causing heat to flare in Historia’s cheeks, “I know mine is broken over the fact I didn’t even get a chance to be rejected.”

“I doubt anyone could reject you,” She said bravely; hoping he found her confidence endearing despite the fire under her skin.

He laughed, a deep chuckle than made her knees weak, “My name is Erwin,” He introduced, holding out a hand.

“Historia,” She said, shaking it shyly.

“Historia,” He tested with smile, “Such a lovely name.”

“My colleagues seem to be as enamored with your friends as I am with you, that’s Eren and Mikasa,” Erwin said, glancing at the others.

  
Sasha and Mikasa were leaning against the kitchen counter as Sasha chatted happily and Mikasa listened with a small, content smile on her face. Levi and Eren had made their way to the couch, Eren’s jacket laid on the coffee table, exposing the worn t-shirt he wore underneath; stretched tight over his defined chest and bulging biceps. Levi was still looking a little pink as he listened intently to whatever Eren had to say; Historia was surprised he allowed Eren on the couch in those dirty firefighting pants, though she had never seen him quite so smitten and thought it best not to bring it up.

 

“It seems so,” Historia said, looking back up at Erwin with a smile.

“I hope I’m not being too forward, but would you like to take a walk with me? I can’t go far as I’m still on duty, but it’s such a lovely evening for a short walk around the block with good company,” Erwin suggested.

“That sounds lovely,” Historia said. He was so polite and formal, unlike anyone she had ever met. He looked at her as though actually interested in what she had to say and seemed like a genuinely sweet and kind person. Sure, the entire thing could be an act, but she couldn’t help but to feel giddy at the attention and want to get to know him a little better as she grabbed her coat and led him toward the street.

 

“Tell me, what’s a man like you doing working on Valentine’s day? Shouldn’t you have asked for the evening off to spend it with someone special?” Historia asked.

“I’m the Captain and I don’t have anyone special. I volunteer to work Valentine’s Day so that some of my people who do have someone to spend it with can,” Erwin explained.

“God, you are perfect,” Historia said.

“What was that?” Erwin asked, thankfully unable to hear from such a great distance above her head.

“I said that’s very sweet of you! You must be a great Captain,” She said with a smile.

“I do what I can,” Erwin laughed.

 

They talked a while longer as they walked around the block, sharing small bits and pieces of their lives; Erwin was in his late 30’s while Historia was mid 20’s, he had a cat named Wings—don’t ask—but otherwise lived alone. They had similar taste in Tv shows, restaurants, and even shared a love of those little candy hearts; they even spent a few minutes discussing how cute their friends looked together and taking bets on who would ask who out first.

 

Historia was disappointed when they made it back to her apartment, he was so charming and unfairly handsome, she felt comfortable in his presence and wished she could talk with him for hours, and hoped he felt the same.

 

“I hate to say this but I need to get back to work,” Erwin said as they stopped outside the apartment door, “I had such a nice time with you this evening.”

“Me too, I’m glad our fire exploded,” Historia giggled.

“I am as well, though don’t let it happen again,” Erwin said sternly, though his eyes shined with amusement.

“Oh! One sec,” Historia said, opening the door and hurrying inside, stopping dead for just a moment at the sight of Levi and Eren making out on the couch like a couple of teenagers, before quickly grabbing the bag of candy hearts Levi had picked up for her earlier.

“Looks like I win the bet,” Erwin grinned, poking his head in the door as she hurried back out, “Five minutes guys,” He called before Historia closed the door behind her.

“I dunno, I didn’t see Sasha and Mikasa, they could be doing _anything_ in Sasha’s room,” Historia smirked.

“Hmm, you’re right. I guess it’s a tie then?” Erwin reasoned.

“Sounds good to me, here, as a reward you can have half of my candy hearts,” Historia said, holding up the partially eaten bag, “I insist,” She added when Erwin looked hesitant to take it.

“I do love them, thank you,” He smiled almost shyly.

 

“Thanks again for saving us from that fire,” Historia said, unsure of what to say now that he was leaving but not wanting to say goodbye.

“Of course, it’s our job after all, though I must say this night turned out much better than I had anticipated. Definitely the best Valentine’s Day I’ve had in a while,” Erwin said.

“Me too,” Historia laughed, “Maybe next year you’ll have someone special and someone else can volunteer to work Valentine’s Day.”

“I’d like that,” Erwin smiled, “Do you have anyone in mind?”

“I might,” Historia teased.

 

Erwin’s blue eyes darkened as they stared into her own, his face turning serious as he leaned in, stalling as though silently asking permission to kiss her. Butterflies burst in her stomach at the simple act of chivalry; standing on her toes she slid her hand onto the back of his neck, pulling him down the remaining distance and pressing their lips together.

The kiss was soft and sweet; no urgency or expectation but filled with desire and promise. Erwin’s large hands made their way around Historia’s back, holding her secure against him as their lips moved together slowly. She felt safe and comfortable in his arms, like there was no other place she was meant to be and wanted to stay there forever.

Unfortunately the kiss was cut short as the apartment door swung open for Eren and Mikasa to walk out.

“You owe me ten bucks,” Eren said, elbowing Mikasa with a grin.

“Fine, I’ll give it to you later,” She rolled her eyes, though Historia didn’t miss the smirk on her lips.

 

“I have to go,” Erwin sighed.

“I know,” Historia smiled, hoping the disappointment wasn’t too obvious over her face.

 

With one last kiss and an exchange of phone numbers they said goodbye and the three firefighters made their way out of the building. Historia, Sasha, and Levi watched from the window as they got into their firetruck, and pulled away.

“How was it?” Historia grinned, eyeing Levi and his swollen pink lips.

“He’s Zeke’s goddamn half brother,” Levi said with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes still on the window as the truck drove off into the distance, “Though I will tell you, the excessive hair does not run in the family,” he smirked

“Good,” Historia laughed, shoving Levi playfully and stepping away from the window. She smiled at Sasha who was deep in concentration over her phone and texting madly—to Mikasa most likely—and flopped down in her favorite chair to go over the events of the evening in her mind.

 

It had been a wild night for sure; who knew that cancelling creepy dates and nearly setting the apartment on fire would result in the three of them getting together with such wonderful people? She was excited to get to know Erwin, to spend more time with him, and maybe kiss him a little more. She could still feel how his lips felt against her own; strong yet gentle like the rest of him.

Historia smiled as she felt her phone vibrate beside her, picking it up to see Erwin’s name on the lock screen.

 

 

  
**Erwin: Would you be interested in a belated Valentine’s Day dinner tomorrow evening?**

**Historia: I’m very interested**

**Erwin: Great! I will pick you up at 7:00**

**Historia: I’ll bring more candy hearts <3**

 

* * *

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please tell me what you think!  
> <3


End file.
